maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mouse M.D.
This segment is a parody of House M.D. and Mickey Mouse. This segment is from the episode S'Up, Mouse M.D. Plot Mickey Mouse goes to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in order to solve cases. Ahhhhh.jpg|Picture of Cookie Monster still sick. Mouse md.jpg|Picture of Mouse pushing Count to the wall. References *Sesame Street *Bob the Builder *Miley Cyrus *Hannah Montana *George Clooney *Spencer Pratt Characters *Dr. James Wilson *Dr. Allison Cameron *Dr. Eric Foreman *Patient *Mickey Mouse *Cookie Monster *Count von Count *Bob the Builder *Miley Cyrus Transcript (We begin at a hospital.) Dr. James Wilson: I never seen a case like this in my life. Dr. Allison Cameron: Me either. Dr. Eric Foreman: I mean look at it. It's both stylish and functional. Patient: Hey! So can you help me or what? Dr. James Wilson: No, but we know someone who can. Patient: gasp A mouse doctor? Are you crazy?! Mickey: whips Shut up and say "Aah." (Scene goes to the title "Mouse M.D.) Dr. Allison Cameron: Mouse, this patient has been sick for weeks. Cookie Monster: burps Ooh. Stomach hurt. Mickey: How many times has he tossed his cookies? Count: I will count the times. One, one puke. Two, two pukes. Hahaha. Three- Mickey: If you don't can it, you'll be counting the number of stitches I put in your face! Count: Aah, yes. Dr. Allison Cameron: It must be the cookies. He eats 700 of them a day. Mickey: That's a solid diagnosis. Dr. Allison Cameron: Thank you. Mickey: If you got your medical degree at the University of I-Don't-Know-What-I'm-Talking-About! cries Mickey: Well, if it isn't Bob the Baby. Dr. James Wilson: He smashed his thumb with a hammer. Bob: Can we fix it? Mickey: Actually, no. We gotta have to amputate. laughs nervously. noise Bob: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Dr. Eric Foreman: Patient's name is Miley Cyrus, but she insists she's Hannah Montana. Miley: I am Hannah Montana and everyone loves me. Mickey: She's clearly delusional. Miley: sings I'm Hannah. Hannah Montana. Mickey: There is only one way to deal with this: Pull the plug. Miley: Lalalala- Miley: I'm gonna sue you for mouse practice. Cookie: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, boy. Dr. Allison Cameron: He's getting worse and these X-Rays are baffling. throat Dr. Allison Cameron: I still think is all the cookies he's eating. Cookie: Me like cookie. sniffs Mickey: He's lying! And I'll prove it by adducing him to vomit. Dr. Allison Cameron: How will you do that? (Mouse shows Allison Cameron a picture of Spencer Pratt.) Dr. Allison Cameron: Mouse, are you crazy?! You'll lose your license! Mickey: Not before he loses his lunch. Cookie: Ohh! Me so sick of Spencer Pratt. vomits Count: One puke! Count: Two pukes! swallows Count: Three pukes! Mickey: Just as I suspected! Broccoli. You've been eating vegetables and your body is rejecting them. Cookie: Ok, ok. Me try to be healthier without anyone knowing. I mean me Cookie Monster, not Veggie Monster. Dr. Allison Cameron: Mouse! Another impossible case solved! You're a real miracle worker! Mickey: Shh. No! I'm just a mouse. (Scene ends with the title "Mouse M.D.") (Segment Ends) Trivia *There is a set based by this segment from Fisher-Price which reserves as Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital & a medical kit, released in April 2011. *Although you might reference the Fisher-Price set to this segment, you might find that Fisher-Price has made Cookie puke since this set resembles Cookie vomiting, according to the MAD page on the Fisher-Price website. *One of Mickey's lines ("That's a great observation if you got your degree from University I-Don't-Know-What-I'm-Talking-About") was used in a play. The play was not sued by MAD. *The style is similar to the styles of Build-a-Bieber, Cliffordfield, Big Time Rushmore, Mad vs. Wild, Zeke and Lex Luthor, Duck, Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney, Yo Gagga Gagga!, Two and a Half Man, Are You Karate Kidding Me?, The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air, MAD Ask the Celebrity from Episode 19, Law and Ogre, Not-a-Fan-a-Montana (original version), Twigh School Musical, Rio-A (original version) and Captain America's Got Talent (original version). *The puppeteer under Cookie Monster's bed looks like George Clooney, not Frank Oz or David Rudman who perform him in real life. Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Content